fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Demonblood
Appearance For someone who is supposed to be a divine entity, Lilith isn't that intimidating in terms of appearance, especially since most of the time when she has her cloak off her facial expression is always accompanied with a small barely noticeable smile. When she doesn't have her cloak on her warm and welcoming Magenta colored eyes don't have a hint of coldness in them. However, this disappears once the cloak is on. Personality Lilith is portrayed to be a very silly, comedic, and lighthearted individual, despite the fact that she can't remember the majority of her life. However, when the time warrants it she can also be very serious. She can change from being playful to serious at a drop of a hat. This makes it difficult for her opponents to catch her off guard. When she is wearing her cloak she is shown to be very mysterious person. Most of the time she is shown wearing the cloak when he is with her fellow guild members or other places that have a large crowd, which suggests that it is best to approach her when one is alone or with one or two other people. Relationships Gaelon During the time Gaelon was alive he was not only one of the few people she opened herself up to, but he also played a father-like role to Lilith, but the only that she didn't understand about was why he revered her so much. Unfortunately she never got the chance now will she ever get the chance because by the time she got up the courage to ask him he was killed. Samara Itsuki As hard as it to believe a goddess like Lilith is loyal to a being that is supposed to be the most evil being to ever exist: a demon lord. As many know, Itsuki isn't that evil, but the mere fact that he is a demon lord makes people think that he is evil. Hikaru Riott Philosophy, Beliefs, and Morals Lilith's views on morals and the difference between right and wrong is very similar to the philosophy of Yin and Yang. She believes that if you become the prime example of good you will fall towards evil in the same way that right after the prime of one's life a person begins their slow descent to death, which is the opposite of life. This belief explains the contrast in her personality when she doesn't have a cloak on and when she does. Whether she believed this before she had amnesia is unknown, but based on how strongly she believes this it can be said that she most likely did. Amnesia History The lesser goddess known as Lilith was summoned by a man known as Gaelon Riott, Lilith wasn't summoned with along some sort of powerful weapon, the only weapon-like object she had in her possession was a single leather bound book. In order to be summoned Gaelon Riott sacrificed one of his eyes. While she was summoned, an unforeseen accident accord causing her to lose all of her memories. Fearing her power, Gaelon told Lilith that she was a demon instead of a lesser goddess. Afterwards, he began to teach her new magic as a replacement for the one she forgot because he didn't want to have his efforts to go to waste. Her life with Gaelon was rather peaceful, for a reason unknown to her Gaelon seemed to treat her with great respect. He often used the suffix "sama" when addressing her. This treatment confused Lilith greatly because she was convinced she was just an ordinary demon. Lilith stayed with Gaelon for two years until he was sealed away by Raido with the help of Samara. With Gaelon being sealed away, the secret of Lilith being a Lesser Goddess was sealed with him. When Gaelon was sealed Lilith decided to leave with Samara and Hikaru decided to leave with them. Only three months passed before she stumbled upon a man that would cause her to do something that no one would expect a lesser deity or any deity to do. Lilith allied herself with the demon lord known as Nurarihyon. Synopsis Equipment *Leather-bound Book *Magic Headphones Magic and Abilities Sealing Magic Organic Link Magic Illusion Magic Lilith uses two versions of Illusion Magic: the original and her own unique version. Lilith's version of Illusion Magic is a bit different then usual. Lilith's version uses her magical power as a parasite by messing with the opponents senses with her magic power. These illusions usually begin after Lilith does one of three things: make eye contact, make physical contact, or produce a certain sound that an opponent later hears. Since Lilith's version involves attacking the senses, Lilith is able to make her opponent experience realistic sensations, for example: pain. If used correctly, which she often does, she can cause the illusions to be so terrifying that it can cause psychological trauma that lasts for days after they experience the illusion. *'Hypnos:' Hypnos is Lilith's strongest and most frightening Illusion Magic spell. Lilith aura.png|Lilith using Hypnos on an unfortunate opponent Regis.Mind.Control.JPG|Mental Dominance *'Mental Dominance:' Mental Dominance is a somewhat basic Illusion Magic spell that is activated when she makes eye contact with an opponent. Once she makes eye contact her eyes will glow slightly and that is when the opponent will be inside the illusion. The illusion changes depending on the result and the effect changes depending on what Lilith wants it to do. She is able to trap an opponent in a basic illusion causing them to pass out or use the illusion to perform a sort of mind control. Curse Magic Not to be confused with Curse, Curse Magic is a type of magic that focuses on easily breaking the opponent's bones with the use of Ethernano. Apparently it is very hard to master since it took Lilith an entire year to master. Since this magic makes use of Ethernano it is Lilith's most used form of Caster Magic. Lesser Goddess Physiology While on the outside, Lilith may look like an ordinary human, on the inside she is drastically different due to her status as a deity. The physiology of a deity differs from one deity to another depending on the domain they rule over. In Lilith's case, she rules of witchcraft, which is spells or magic that revolve around the manipulation of raw magic power and ethernano. Lilith became the goddess of witchcraft when she was 11 years old, at that time the domain of witchcraft claimed her as their ruler. When that happened she changed from an unclaimed deity to a full-fledged goddess. This fact proves one thing, the existence of a domain isn't tethered to the deity. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Lilith is a mage who doesn't understand how strong she truly is. This is probably thanks to her amnesia. She believes that her physical strength is average for a demon her age when in reality is her physical prowess significantly greater than a demon her age. **Thermal Immunity **Accelerated Healing *'Special Magic Power:' *'Ethernano Sensing:' As a goddess of witchcraft, Lilith's subconscious ability to sense magic power is so accurate that she is able to sense Ethernano: a substance that dwells in all beings and the atmosphere. While sensing magic power only works on mages, this ability allows her to sense the location of all beings with great accuracy. The accuracy is so great that she can sense the general feelings of those around her by sensing how Ethernano is flowing within them. This ability to sense feelings makes it very difficult to deceive her. This ability is also accurate enough to allow her to see without using her eyes by using her ability to sense Ethernano in the atmosphere and the Ethernano in beings at the same time. This feat can only be used when her eyes are closed. **'Danger Sense:' Since Ethernano dwells in the atmosphere, Lilith is very attuned with the environment around her. This gives her a sort of danger sense. This danger sense is a lot more accurate, then Itsuki's, allowing her to sense the direction of the danger as well as exactly how dangerous it is. However, she can't determine what the danger is. In order to do that, she has to use her spell known as Fool's Clairvoyance. This ability also allows her to sense whether or not her friends are in trouble, no matter how far away they are. In the beginning, in order to use this ability she would have to focus a lot, but now it comes naturally and subconsciously. This proves to be very useful during battle, allowing her to seemingly always be one step head of her opponent. Magic Power *'Transfer Method:' *'Aura Catalyst:' *'Master level Ethernano and Magic Power Manipulation:' Unlike most mages she didn't focus her training on learning a Caster or Holder-type Magic. Instead, she put most of her effort into learning how to manipulate her own magic power as well as the Ethernano in the atmosphere. Her skill with manipulating magic power and Ethernano is so great that it makes Haruhi's skill seem like child's play. Lilith is able to use her magic power or use the Ethernano in the atmosphere for various purposes including: offensive, defensive, supportive, and supplementary. She is able to use it for these purposes by exert it from any part of her body, shaping, constructing, infuse it into objects, solidifying, and manipulating her magic power and the Ethernano in the atmosphere. **Magic Ray: This spell allows Lilith to unleash powerful beam of magic. This is done by releasing magic power in-between her hands and shaping it into a sphere. The sphere is composed of high concentrated and dense magic power, allowing the use the sphere itself as a means of attack by slamming the sphere into the opponent or throwing it at her opponent. In order to for its designed purpose Lilith must focus on the sphere while thrusting her hands in front of her. This causes the sphere to expand rapidly and a large beam of magic power is fired from the now expanded sphere of magic power. The outside of the beam, also known as the membrane, is the densest part of the beam because it used to help keep the beam intact. The membrane is composed of a thin layer of magic power inside hundreds of tiny waves of magic power. This membrane can be used to manipulate the beam by channeling magic power to the membrane causing the beam to curve in any way Lilith desires. Inside the beam membrane is known as the core. Out of all the parts of the blast, the core is the most unstable part. This is because the core is the location where most of the magic power is kept, if it wasn't for the membrane the core will be uncontrollable and as a result this spell would be useless. The core's purpose is to control how fast the beam will travel, which means Lilith can increase the beam's speed by directing magic power to this spot. The last part of the beam is called the impact ball and it is a spherical ball that is located at the very end of the beam. This part is specifically designed to slam into her target and explode on impact. Lilith can increase the power of the impact ball by increasing its size by channeling magic power to the impact ball. It has also been shown that Lilith is able to shape the impact ball allowing her to use this spell to pierce through targets by shaping the impact ball into a fine point or into a bullet-like shape. After her training with manipulating her magic power, Lilith gained the ability to use with one hand or even fire it from any part of her body. However, the power of the spell is shown to significantly weaker. ***'Magic Bombardment:' ***'Twin Magic Ray:' **Defenser ***'Defenser Counter:' **Etherion Armor **Second Origin Activation **'Magic Shockwave:' Magic Shockwave is a spell that requires the Lilith to envision that all of her anger and frustration is actually raw power and releasing that power as Lilith lets out a loud roar. **'Kamui:' Kamui (神威, Authority of the Gods) is perhaps Lilith's most useful spell that she learned from the mysterious book. Along with a couple of other spells, she learned this spell from the leather bound book that was in her possession when she was summoned. This spell allows Lilith to infuse their magic power with any object or element. Once inside the object or element Lilith can then manipulate that object or element by manipulating the magic power within it, this gives the illusion that Lilith has omnikinesis. This is how this spell received the name "Authority of the Gods". While this spell is very useful, it does come with drawbacks. One such drawback comes from the fact that it takes a lot of concentration to perform the spell and therefore the slightest distraction can dispel the spell. Another weakness is that this spell doesn't work on living beings or elements produced by a God Slayer Magic. The last weakness comes from the fact that it drains Lilith's magic power very quickly, meaning that even she can't use it more than three times a day for no longer than two minutes per use. **'Koshintō:' Koshintō (古神道, Ancient Way of the Gods) is a spell takes advantage of Lilith's ability to control the magic power present her body, by gathering a lot of magic power in her stomach and shaping it into a sphere. While Lilith is gathering magic power she inhales deeply causing the Ethernano in the atmosphere to enter her body and merge with the beginning to gather magic power in her stomach. Due to the sheer amount of the Ethernano and magic power that is being gathered to a central spot in her stomach, the density and weight of the sphere in her stomach is so great that it increases the weight of her body so much that it causes the ground beneath her foot to crack. She then releases the magic power and Ethernano with a blood chilling roar. The combined magic power and Ethernano can take on two forms. It can take on the form of a spherical shape that causes a massive explosion upon impact or it can take the form of a giant golden colored blast that usually leaves a path of destruction in its wake. **'Kagura:' Kagura (神楽, かぐら, god-entertainment) **'Amenominakanushi:' Amenominakanushi (天之御中主神, Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe) **'Senji Ryakketsu:' Senji Ryakketsu (占事略决, The Summary to Judgements of Divinations) **'Fist of the Magic God:' This spell allows Lilith to concentrate her magic power or the Ethernano from the atmosphere to a tiny spot on the back of one or both of her fists. Since the location that she is channeling to is so tiny the magic power or Ethernano becomes so dense that a golden glow will surround one or both of her fists. When one or both of her fists make contact with the desired target it causes a powerful shockwave composed of magic power of Ethernano to emit outward, causing the target to be pushed back with tremendous force. **'Kannushi:' Kannushi (神主, god master) is one of the most versatile spell that Lilith learned from the leather-bound book Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 10.30.08 AM.png|The Mechanics of Kannushi Screen Shot 2015-06-18 at 3.56.15 PM.png|Lilith using Kannushi defensively Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 10.30.45 AM.png|Lilith using Kannushi offensively Screen Shot 2015-06-18 at 4.17.32 PM.png|Lilith using Magic Shockwave Magic Cyclone.jpg|Magic Cyclone because it can be used for offensive and defensive uses. To perform the spell Lilith focuses the Ethernano from the atmosphere around a certain body part or object that Lilith is touching and shapes it into a string-like shape and thickness. The strand of Ethernano spirals down the desired body part or object like a snake coiling around a branch. Due to the thickness of the Ethernano strands this spell is capable of blocking most weapons, but at the same time it cannot be seen so it looks as if Lilith is blocking the attack without any help. The offensive part comes in when Lilith strikes a target with the intent to use it offensively. When the strand of Ethernano comes into contact with the target Lilith flows magic power through the Ethernano strand causing it to pulse. This in turn causes the target to be pushed back with great force. **'Clairvoyant Healing:' This is a self-healing type of spell that requires Lilith to anticipate the location where she is going to be hit in order to accurately prepare for the attack by channeling her magic power around the target location. This magic power causes the body to rapidly heal itself as it is receiving damage which gives the impression that Lilith was unscathed. This spell does come with weakness. The most obvious one is that Lilith has to accurately predict the opponent's attack or else she would be wasting magic power. The other weakness is that it consumes a lot of magic power so it isn't a spell that she should use a lot. **'Fool's Clairvoyance:' Fool's Clairvoyance is a spell that appears to give Lilith the ability known as Clairvoyance when in reality it is a temporary physical and mental enhancement spell. By significantly increasing all five senses, Lilith is able to notice things she usually is unable to. Once all the information she gained from her senses reaches her brain she increases the part of the brain that is in charge of reasoning. This allows her to predict an opponent's attack with a 75% accuracy. It appears that this spell can't be used in unison with Clairvoyant Healing because this would spread Lilith's concentration too thinly. **'Magic Claws:' This spell allows Lilith to construct razor sharp claws around one or both of her hands. These claws are composed of her magic power. **'Magic Armor:' To perform this spell, Lilith coats her body in a thin layer of magic power and then solidifies the magic power. At its base level, this armor is durable enough to protect her against most basic-level magic and normal weapons, however, Lilith is able to increase the durability by adding more magic power which in turn will make it a little bit harder for her to move due to the weight of the magic power. **'Magic Cyclone:' Magic Cyclone is a spell that requires a massive amount of magic power in order to create a giant cyclone made of purely magic power that rotates around Lilith ferociously. *"Monster" Aura **'Magical Embodiment:' Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *Lilith's version of Illusion Magic was influenced by Genjutsu in the anime and manga known as Naruto. **Lilith's Hypnos spell was inspired by the Tsukuyomi technique in the anime/manga: Naruto. *Magic Shockwave was inspired by Tailed Beast Shockwave from the anime/manga: Naruto. *Koshintō was inspired by a technique I made on the Naruto Fanon Wiki called "Tailed Beast Rage". *I received permission from User:Yuurei Dark to use Aura Catalyst. *Lilith was inspired by the Greek goddess known as Hecate. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Curse Magic User Category:Lesser Goddess Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Guild Member